<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What’s Better Than a Queen? by AshenLucith</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602294">What’s Better Than a Queen?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshenLucith/pseuds/AshenLucith'>AshenLucith</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Before Frozen 2, F/F, Flash Fic, Give Elsa A Girlfriend (Disney), Lesbian Elsa (Disney), Supportive Anna (Disney), This is just a really short gay fic tbh, after frozen’s first movie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:09:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshenLucith/pseuds/AshenLucith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What else can make Elsa’s day than her sister matchmaking her to every eligible lady in the kingdom? Not surprisingly, Anna finally settled to what she deems to be “the perfect one” for her sister.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna &amp; Elsa (Disney), Anna &amp; OC, Anna &amp; Original Character, Anna (Disney) &amp; OC, Anna (Disney) &amp; Original Character, Elsa (Disney)/OC, Elsa (Disney)/Original Character, Elsa/OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What’s Better Than a Queen?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wrote this in 2018 and just revised it. I still wished it was said in both the movies that Elsa’s gay.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You know what’s better than a Queen?” Anna puts on that cheeky smile Elsa knows so well.</p><p>
  <span>Elsa rolls her eyes. She can tell where this is going. Their banter on the matter has gone on quite a lot recently and the older of the two can only shake her head on how excited her sister is about it. She’s glad she’s supportive, but sometimes… Anna can be a little too excited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Elsa humors her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two Queens!!” Anna shouts, raising both her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To Elsa’s surprise a huge pair of doors open, a fair-skinned woman with blond hair enters, wearing a long violet dress with gold lining that didn’t hide the bulk that is her body. Her arms are trapped in neatly woven thin clothing of the lighter color, adorning her toned muscles birthed from her hard work in the army. In one look, one can say the garment is royalty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stops by the door, looking down as her face flushes. Elsa can’t help but let out a soft giggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw come on! Don’t look down! You look great!” Anna shamelessly pulls one of her arms. It’s apparent that she’s taller than the princess. Despite her strength, Anna still manages to drag her towards Elsa’s side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect!” Anna says after gesturing her fingers at them to make a rectangle that entraps them both. “The two Queens of Arendelle!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The knight squeaks in her place. Contrary to her actions, she’s a model of virtue, bravery, and respect as well as an object of fear to the enemies of the kingdom as well as some men who had unfortunately tried to hit on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shy she was beside the Queen, she’s still Gerda, Arendelle’s very first female knight and the most successful one, and quite possibly even the strongest one in their kingdom’s history.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, your highness, I’m but a knight! I’m not—I mean, how could I?! To the beautifu—to the powerful Queen?! Me?!” She shuffles in her place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Certainly, there can’t be anything cuter than this, Elsa thought. As Anna’s older sister, she’s quite happy for what her sister did. But as Queen, Elsa admits that she might have gone overboard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa coughs, as respectable and royal her coughs can be. “Anna, haven’t I already told you that you’re not allowed to disrupt a knight’s duties?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, buts. Write a formal apology for her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hrm...” Anna grumbles, dragging her feet along as she leaves the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As her shadow disappears beyond the doors, Elsa faces the only other person in the room. She coughs again, softer this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like some tea?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If—If the Queen allows it…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m currently writing for a cause! You can see the details in my pinned tweet @enbylucith! If you’ve loved this, please donate and I’ll write you something! [Last edit: Nov. 17, 2020]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>